


ohana

by seuljhi



Series: kathang isip kong ito [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi
Summary: Sabi ni Sehun kay Jeonghan, gagawin niya angcuddle your kid tiktok challengesa kanilang pamangkin.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: kathang isip kong ito [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874845
Kudos: 16





	ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the real challenge. The videos in facebook were so cute. :-(

Noong nakaraang gabi sa dining table, kakapatulog niya lang kay Sicheng, nang dumating ang nobyo galing trabaho. May ipinakita agad na video si Sehun galing sa Facebook kasabay ng pagbaba upang humalik sa kanyang bunbunan.

“I’ll do it to Sicheng. Videohan mo kami, hon,” sabi ni Sehun noong napa- _aw_ si Jeonghan sa napanood.

“Sige,” sabi niya na may ngiti, nakatingala sa matangkad.

Nakaupo na si Jeonghan sa isang sofa chair kasalungat ng isa pa nilang sofa kung saan nakaupo ng tahimik ang pamangkin ni Sehun na ipinapabantay muna ng kanyang kapatid habang ito ay may trabaho sa ibang bansa.

Hawak-hawak niya ang camera at itinipat na pasimple sa batang nanonood, halatang wala nang ibang nakikita kung hindi ang _Cocomelon_ niya sa kanilang Smart TV.

Sa totoo lang, sawang-sawa na si Jeonghan marinig nang paulit-ulit ang mga kantang pambata na ito pero paborito ito ni Sicheng kaya wala siyang magagawa. At mahal niya ang bata. Kaya naman niya tiisin.

Tinitingnan niya lang si Sicheng sa camera at naka-ngiti. Maya maya, sagip na ng camera ang kanyang matangkad na nobyo, may ngiti sa mukha at galing sa likuran, pasimpleng umupo katabi ng bata.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Sicheng, _kahit favorite tito niya raw ito_ , dahil nga sobrang okupado ito sa pinapanood. Hindi ba nagtataka si Sicheng bakit nandito ang tito niya ng tanghali nang dapat ay nasa trabaho ito?

Sinulyapan lang ni Sicheng si Sehun at binalik ang mga mata sa TV. Napa-scoff lang si Jeonghan na may ngiti sa aliw.

Pinanood lang ni Jeonghan si Sehun at Sicheng sa camera. Tinitingnan lang niya ang dalawa na may hibang na mukha. Kahit hindi man sila ni Sehun magkakaroon ng kanilang sariling anak, mahal na mahal nila si Sicheng at sa tatlong taon nasa kanila na ang bata, itinuturin na nila itong _sarili_.

“Hon,” sabi ni Jeonghan, nginingitian ang mukha ni Sehun sa camera na tiningnan siya.

“Po?” tanong nito.

“Pogi niyo talaga ni Sicheng.”

“Syempre,” sagot ni Sehun. Napairap lang si Jeonghan kahit may ngiti talaga siya.

“Mana ‘to saakin eh. _Diba, anak_?” hirit ni Sehun na pabiro kay Sicheng at mahinang itinapik ang balikat ng bata, pero dahil nga busy kakanood, hindi ito pinansin.

Natawa lang si Jeonghan, walang tunog, habang si Sehun napangusong simangot.

“Gawin mo na,” sabi ni Jeonghan napabulong nang magtinginan ulit sila ni Sehun.

Kagaya ng pinag-usapan nila kagabi, vinideohan ni Jeonghan ang mga nangyayari. Onti-unting lumayo si Sehun kay Sicheng sa sofa, halos nasa dulo na siya at maingat na ibinaba patagilid ang sarili para ipahinga ang kanyang ulo sa mga binti ng bata.

Kung pwede lang halos mapa _puppy eyes_ emoji si Jeonghan nang mapanood niya sa camera si Sicheng, kahit busy nanonood ng _head, shoulders, knees and toes,_ hinila ng bata ang kanyang mga kamay dahil nahigaan ni Sehun at iyinakap ang ulo ng kanyang tito.

May pagtapik-tapik pa si Sicheng sa bunbunan ni Sehun at nakatingala lang si Sehun sa kanyang pamangkin na may ngiti habang nakahiga.

_Ang cute_!!!!

Needless to say, nung pinost ni Jeonghan ang video sa Facebook, umabot na ito ng ten thousand likes dahil ang cute ng _mag-ama_ niya at sobrang pogi raw ng boyfriend niya.

“Selos ka, hon?” tanong ni Sehun na patawa, yakap-yakap si Jeonghan sa likuran niya habang nakakandong ito sa kanya.


End file.
